The Recovery Spell
by Kurokaze-sama
Summary: Yoko is sent to Mochinoki with her Grandma in order to make an attitude adjustment. But what awaits her in the town of the users of the red book? How will she survive?
1. I Refuse To Be Late!

The Recovery Spell

Author's Notes:

Sigh … it's hard being a n00b --'. Oh well. Here is my first work for Konjiki no Gash Bell. Ignore the tragically lousy title. I had to call it something. Just a heads up; this fic takes place around the area between when Kiyomaro and Gash meet Megumi, and when the boys go on summer vacation (which I miss so very much). They have three spells. And it's "T" for language and later events. So … yeah. I'm new to writing this so don't close this window … but don't go thinkin' I'm superspecialawesome. 'Cause there's just no way in Hell. I'm just awesome. I'll work my way up from there. Enjoy. Oh, and if you don't watch the Japanese version, or don't know Japanese, you're kinda screwed. Sorry.

Disclaimer:

If I owned Konjiki no Gash Bell, then this would be IN the manga. And I'd be freaking rich. Or popular. Preferably rich. But I'm not (sobs). Moving on.

Ch 1: I Refuse To Be Late!

6:00 AM. At least, she thought that was the time. After all, her ear-splitting beeping alarm had already gone off. And there was the fact that she simply rose out of her futon, not rolled out of its extent as she cursed the morning sun and all who obeyed it (her usual routine had she woken up any earlier). But she was wrong. How did she come to this conclusion? Simple: the sun wasn't up yet.

"Dammit," she hissed through her teeth. It had to have been at least a half an hour before her guess.

It was going to be another lousy day for Yoko Sekiguchi.

_Wait …_

Yoko extended her long, lazy, pale-skinned arms out towards her clock and turned it to face her. Yeah. She forgot to set it to Mochinoki City time. But no one ever said that moving would be easy. Unfortunately for Yoko, she had to find this out the hard way. The voices of her parents still echoed through her head as if it were a cave; every thought bouncing back and forth without mercy:

_"'Look at you! Your grades are slipping! Your wardrobe, if you can ever call it that anymore, is black, white and tight fitting!'"_

_"'Sweety, a change of scenery will be better for you, honest! Stay with your Grandma for just two weeks. We've just decided that you need a break from the hussle-n'-bussle of Tokyo. If things start to improve, then who knows? Maybe you can even stay in Mochinoki.'"_

_But I don't want to stay in Mochinoki!_

She sighed. Yoko knew this wouldn't last long, though. She'd be back home in no time-

"Yoko-chan! Please come down! I can't seem to find my medicine!"

_So early?!_ _C'mon!!_ "Coming, obasan!!"

A white sailor top. A navy-shaded skirt. And to top it all off, a big, baby blue bow. This is what Yoko stared at in her full-length mirror as she completed the task of getting dressed, not to mention her, flat, shoulder-length, black hair crowding her cocoa bean eyes. It was nauseating. Very nauseating. Especially for a girl who thought that if it had color, it wasn't worthy of her person.

_When I'm through with my stay here, may these clothes burn in Hell_.

"Yoko-chan! Please come down!!"

"I'm coming, God!!" Yoko glanced at her clock. It was probably time for her to get up now.

---

"Tamagoyaki (A Japanese omelet, in short.)? I didn't know hags could cook."

Yoko's grandmother sighed as she paced the kitchen floor for the meal's sake, looking at the third generation, who was sat neatly at the table. "Surprise, surprise. But more importantly, how do you feel, dear?"

"… Huh?"

"It's you're first day in a new school. I just want to know how you're feeling, that's all."

Her grandmother set breakfast in front of her, including miso soup, a heaping bowl of rice and a gorgeous pair of chopsticks, with little flowers painted on them. After a good stare at her meal, which looked absolutely delicious, and a good, long sigh, she replied: "I don't. Itadakimasu."

---

"Kiyomaro, could you please help Gash-chan find his Vulcan 300? You have plenty of time before the bell."

"Aww, c'mon. It's not my fault he's constantly screwing with it. We're already on its third model."

Kiyomaro Takamine took a long and relaxed sip at his miso soup as his mother cleaned off Gash and Umagon's dishes as well as almost everything else in the kitchen.

"Oh," She complained. "Now where did I put those pans?"

He sighed. A lot had changed. Before Gash, it was rare that he even got out of bed in time to even eat. But now …

_But now things are different._

Now every morning he would rise with the (unwanted) assistance of a demon he could swear gets high off air, and change into his uniform (which, now that he thought about it, wasn't much different that his casual attire). This would be followed by chasing the naked assistance off his desk and into the bathroom, brushing his teeth when the naked assistance was gone, and ushering the now clothed assistance and the demon-of-pain-dealing-by-means-of-biting into the kitchen for the earliest meal of the day.

_But … I like things better this way. I honestly don't think I'd ever get this far without-_

"SUNDIAME! SUNDIAME! SUNDIAME VULCAN!!!"

"DAMMIT, GASH! SHUT UP!!"

---

"Have a safe trip!" yelled Hana Takamine as her son left the front gate.

"Don't worry! I will!" Kiyomaro threw over his shoulder.

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

Kiyomaro glanced down at an otherworldly mass gripping onto a newly recovered snack box and chopstick combo in a green duffle bag. He stopped walking. It would have been nice if Kiyomaro could carry a staple gun around with him.

"Gash, I'm a genius. A GENIUS. Even I'VE lost track of how many times you've tried to follow me to school." Actually, truth be told, he hadn't lost track of his number of attempts. Searching through his ever-sharp memory, he pulled out the number 47, including the present. Why he bothered with such information, was still a mystery to his great mind. "There's no way, matter how many times you try, that you're coming with me."

"But I heard-"

"YOU'RE NOT COMING TO SCHOOL WITH ME!!"

"BUT I HEARD THAT THERE'S A NEW STUDENT IN YOU CLASS!"

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I- Wait … new student? Where did ya hear that?"

Gash paused a moment to tone down his voice. "Unuu, I hear it while I was at the park the other day …"

**Flashback**:

"WHAAAAAAAHH!! Please, Naomi-chan!! Please forgive me! Whatever I may have done to irritate you, please forgive me for it!! It won't happen again!!"

Naomi decided to lift her shovels momentarily. Under herself, was Gash, tears in eye and crimson hands, both threatening to over spill a unique liquid. After letting the cry for mercy sink in, she decided to respond: "Are you still in a hundred meters of me?"

Gash, being so very terrible at math, glanced around the playground for clues for an answer. But all he knew was that he was hang from the top of a jungle gym, his hands were about to give way, and that he was at the disposal of a girl with over-grown, buck teeth the size of rocks.

"Yes …?" he replied with extreme uncertainty.

"THEN YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOO-OOO-OOO!!!"

And the beating commenced. Fortunately for Gash, two adults approached the park area, lost in their discussion. Though it certainly seemed as though they were interested in Naomi's actions, for they glanced back and forth from the papers that they possessed to the gym. Taking notice of this, Naomi whispered, "_I'll be back_." into Gash's ear, and quickly made her way down the jungle gym, passed the gentlemen and their vision, and rode away in her Kissy-mobile. But before Gash had the chance to heartily embrace the strangers for the miracle that they unconsciously presented to him, he noticed that they were busy exchanging thoughts. Gash tuned in on the conversation:

"You have any plans this evening?"

The second man let the thought pass for a moment, then answered: "Not really. Though I was planning on heading to the bar this evening. I need to get some alone time from my wife. You see, she hit her head on the chalkboard in class early this week. She won't stop complaining about how much pain it causes her. I love her very much … but truth is, it's just driving me a little crazy. Students, too." He paused. "But more importantly …"

Gash watched the same man flip through some papers he was handling until a certain destination was reached. A small stack was pulled out from the rest.

"Yoko Sekiguchi." The forms were passed to the first stranger. "Have all the registration documents been filled and approved?"

"I checked them over just yesterday. She's clear. Although I did notice something very unusual as I went through her records." He was then interrupted by a sudden coughing fit. When his condition recovered, the man continued. "Her grades were almost as high as Takamine's just last year."

The second gentleman stopped in his steps. Gash, having just heard Kiyomaro's introduction into the conversation, took advantage of this moment and zoomed in for better audio. This was starting to get a little interesting.

"What?"

"You heard me," he continued. "However, her grades from this last semester show otherwise. It seems as though we may have a bit of a struggle with this one. No one's grades drop that fast without reason."

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened," finished Gash. It took two or three seconds after the completion of this sentence for the demon to realize, however, that Kiyomaro had already left for school.

TBC

Ok. I hope that didn't suck too bad. Please don't flame me. If you feel that something is wrong, constructive criticism is welcome, AND IS DIFFERENT FROM FLAMING. R&R please. Thanks.


	2. An Interesting Course of Action

Author's Notes:

Does anyone here like asparagus? No? Didn't think so. Anyway … the events and circumstances in this chapter are … strange. You don't need to tell me. I already know. Try to enjoy anyway.

Warning:

Suggestive KiyomaroxMegumi ahead!! Why? Because I can.

Disclaimer:

I don't own shit. But we already know that. All I got are my OCs, my computer, and the spilled bag of peanuts lying at the side of my desk. I should clean them up … but they're peanuts. They can do it themselves.

Ch 2: An Interesting Course of Action

"Takamine-kun, ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Mizuno."

Kiyomaro had just reached the front gate of the Mochinoki First Middle School, where Suzume had been waiting very patiently for Kiyomaro. She was standing in front of the gate, looking incredibly winded. Chances were, she had missed Kiyomaro at his home and had sprinted to school in an attempt to meet her beloved Takamine-kun once more before the bell. But that didn't matter. The only thing that Kiyomaro really paid attention to was how Suzume looked particularly (extremely) happy this morning. _Did something happen to Mizuno yesterday?_

"Oi, Mizuno. Did you happen to hear anything about a new student transferring into this school?"

Suzume's grin, if possible, spread even further across her creasing face. "I know! I'm so excited to meet her!! Who knows what she may be like? Will she be a cheerleader? A dancer? An artist? An athlete? A model? A TEEN IDOL?!"

Kiyomaro blushed. _A teen idol?_ Megumi's image made its way into Kiyomaro's mind. He tried to shove her out of his thoughts; she was very distracting. Plus, if he let her name slip (which was likely; Kiyomaro often found himself engaging in internal conversation, then discovering quickly afterwards that it wasn't internal anymore) and involved himself in the same sentence, there might be a bit of trouble to follow. _Wait … Mizuno said that there __**was**__ a new girl here. So Gash wasn't lying _(of course, he **would **have know this before, had he not decided to slip away from the very useful flashback)_. Huh. It does make you wonder what she's like._

But Kiyomaro was given no time for this: the bell's rings echoed through the air and bounced off city walls. The student looming around the school walls slowly collected from the outdoors and poured into the classes inside.

---

"My name is Yoko Sekiguchi. I will be a temporary transfer student at Mochinoki First. It's a pleasure."

It was the most hopeless sentence that you had ever heard leave someone's mouth. Each word leaked the essence of despair as her tone spelled E-M-O instead of her actual point. Her face screamed "a dark and painful death awaits you", her cocoa eyes targeting teen after teen like a gun. Every student in that room that had the least bit of common sense was overcome with intimidation. The word "temporary" was a savior. Kiyomaro was no exception. He wiped away a bead of sweat before anyone could see it sink down his troubled expression. Suzume, however, let this all fly right over her head and kept her smile and hopes high as the heavens. What an idiot.

Yoko made her way across the desks, weaving her way in between seats, briefcases, and headed to the only open desk there was: behind Yamanaka. She sank slowly into her seat, staring right through Yamanaka's attic and chalkboard alike; her name, her identity, was being erased off the board, off the face of the Earth. She leaned forward into Yamanaka's ear.

"Boo."

"AH!!" he practically leaped out of his desk. A chain reaction of metallic collisions and painful happenings followed. Perhaps it would have be a good idea to not jump up; Yamanaka had probably forgotten that all the desks and chairs were connected. The sudden excitement brought the students into an uproar, which seriously displeased the teacher watching over the class at the present.

"QUIET!!"

It only took a good shriek from the man to simmer the teens down. Everyone quietly sank into their seats, feeling like they were sinking lower and lower into the punishing pits of Hell themselves (not including Suzume, of course). Yoko inhaled the fear and disturbance as if it were a breath of fresh spring air. Her smirk went unnoticed for the rest of the morning.

---

It took a while for Yoko to pull herself out of her seat. She needed a good stretch; it didn't feel like lunchtime, after all. No, it felt more like bed time, and with each passing moment Yoko became more and more attached to the idea of that thought becoming reality. When she retrieved her bento, she quietly sat down, split her chopsticks, added an "Itadakimasu", and slowly ate the lunch that her grandmother had prepared for her. It would've been nice if she could eat in her old bedroom instead of this gay classroom atmosphere; it was dark, silent, and gave her the confidence (privacy) that she need to detach from the world. The world was such a troublesome place. She sighed. _It never should have happened. But it's Tokyo. Tragedies are just bound to-_

"Hi there, my name is Suzume Mizuno! Just because you're new doesn't mean you're not welcome! You can come sit next to me if you want!" She smiled warmly at Yoko.

The entire class was shocked. They knew she was dim, but this was absurd. Whether they knew sign language or not, every student in the classroom violently waved their arms in all directions, hoping that Suzume would get the message to **stop talking and back away**. No good. Kiyomaro sighed. This was absolutely ridiculous. Though all he could do was watch for Yoko's next move, like everyone else.

She shuttered. Yoko hadn't being shown such kindness in a while. Her memories took her back to Tokyo, to behind their favorite tea shop, to Junko …

_No …! NO!_

Yoko suddenly charged out of her seat and closed in on Suzume's face. "Why the hell should I?! I can sit wherever I want!! I don't need some happy-go-lucky bitch telling me what I **can** and **can't** do!! GO AWAY!!"

Suzume could feel herself sink into great disappointment (A/N: join the freakin' club). She thought it was all over …

_No, Suzume! Don't give up!!_

It must have been the look in her eyes that gave it away. The students felt terrible for Suzume; they knew she was going to try again. But, seeing as though they weren't going to indulge themselves into a hopeless battle, all they did was pray for her survival.

"W-well, if that doesn't make you feel better," Suzume continued. "Then why don't come see my collection of fruits?"

At this Yoko said nothing. Instead, she pushed all of the hair out of her right ear's way and held up her hand. Her fingers counted down:

_Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One ..._

"Lunch is over!!" the teacher had just entered the room. Yoko let down her hand, which was set at zero. Everyone was once again surprised at Yoko's actions, not to mention that they were still recovering from her demeaning outburst. Was she psychic or something? "Everyone please return to your seats."

Kiyomaro glanced at the new student before he shifted his focus to his sensei. _She listened to his steps … then timed her fingers to them. Interesting course of action …_

---

"Excellent show, Megumi-chan!! Great job!! See you in the A.m.!"

"Arigatou!! You, too!"

The last few words were more shot than said, though. Rushing down the back stage concert halls, Ooumi Megumi was in a hurry. She had no intention of being rude; she simply had someone to meet outside. That was all. She promised Tio that since she had no scheduled events after 4:00, she would spend the rest of the day with her. Her changing room came in sight. Megumi shifted to the right, thrust open the door, and …

"What …?!"

She was seriously caught off guard. There, just a few feet in front of her person, was a demon, one hand on a deep crimson book, the other on **hers. **He rose from his kneeling position, shaking from the fear of being caught. His clothes were those of a peasant almost, scruffed up kakis, a black see-through tank top (A/N: a sleeveless version of what Shikamaru wears, for those of you who watch Naruto. And yes, I'm referring to Naruto, not Naruto Shippuden), a small, white cloth around his waist, and bandages around his elbows. This was complemented by his shoulder-length hair that happened to be the same shade as his book, and large, unforgiving jade eyes. Megumi didn't know what to do. She was caught between beating the crap out of the kid for stealing her book, and giving the poor thing dinner and a room for the night; she could tell from the fact that the boy was carrying around the book that he had no bookkeeper. Yet. But before she could come to a decision, he sped out of room, the collections of parchment nestled tightly under his shoulders. Megumi paused to analyze what had just happened, then trailed behind the boy as well as she could.

"TIO!"

Tio, who had been patiently waiting outside the back of the building, took the call with great surprise. Megumi sounded very alarmed. Then, the moment she turned to head inside the building to answer the call of distress, the back door swung open with great speed. Tio watched as the demon boy raced out of the concert building. The second she noticed her book beside his, she took off full speed, and accidently found herself traveling along side Megumi. They ran across the back lot.

"Megumi! The book!!"

"I know!! That's why I called!! I just hope we go unnoticed." It took Tio only a few seconds after the words left Megumi's mouth to realize that she was still in her dressy concert wear. It would take a miracle for them to not be detected.

---

Two shadows approached Mochinoki City hillside with a chillingly quick pace; they looked extraordinarily suspicious. The duo was both cloaked in a deep black, for this was their way of avoiding the possibility of a crowd. Not the best way, seeing as though it would matter how they dressed in mid-day, but according to the demon of the two, it was absolutely necessary to remain undiscovered. They, after all, were in enemy territory now. The demon, being the shorter one, stopped in his tracks as he signaled for the figure next to him to do the same.

"This is it. We'll wait here until he's completely drawn out." His voice was rather frivolously toned.

"How do ya know he'll show?" inquired the secondary figure.

"Simple. I sense two, no, three demons in this town. But they aren't proving to be a real threat. I'm just waiting for him to be provoked. If we want to take care of this properly, we'll wait until he's stabilized himself. Then the negotiations shall begin."

The second figure pulled out a hazelnut book from the robes that covered it. "Sounds like fun." They reached the top of the hill; the strangers were now gazing over Mochinoki. "Such a nice view, too. You can see everything from here."

"Tomorrow," the demon continued. "We shall strike."

The taller figure smiled. "That's a long wait." The demon laughed at this. "Those little people better watch out. One false move and ya could wind up a corpse where you stand."

TBC

Please R&R. I'd like to see how well I can write in the eyes of others. Thanks.


End file.
